


Of One Day In Winter

by panda_desu



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: He passes by a coffee shop, head automatically turning to check his own reflection on the coffee shop's glass wall. A small bar lines that side of the glass wall.





	

The sky is relatively bright today but that doesn't mean that the weather is any warmer than the days before. On the contrary, it's freezing cold. Tomoru tightens the muffler wrapping his neck and lower part of his face. His beanie is pulled all the way down to cover his ears and almost covering his eyebrows. He slips his gloved hands inside his coat pockets as he walks out the station, heading toward the venue of a photo shoot. He's early, though. Tomoru deliberately slows down his pace and takes time to do some window shopping. Cute outfits, cool looking boots, brand new released music singles, half price offers, he takes note on some things that interest him. Maybe he can drag someone to come with him and do actual shopping later on.

He passes by a coffee shop, head automatically turning to check his own reflection on the coffee shop's glass wall. A small bar lines that side of the glass wall. No chairs, intended for people who enjoys standing while drinking their coffee or waiting for a table to be opened. A man is standing there. Long hair tied neatly in to a pony tail and his long bangs fall covering part of his face. There's a cup of coffee and an opened book in front of him. One hand is scribbling something on to the opened page while the other one holds a cigarette.  
  
Tomoru's eyes widen with pleasant surprise and as if he can sense Tomoru looking at him, that man also raises his head. Tomoru waves his hand to him and the man, who looks equally surprised, laughs and waves back at him. Tomoru makes a gesture with his hand, pointing the space beside the man. After getting a nod, Tomoru turns to enter the coffee shop. He finds his friend with no difficulty. He loosens his muffler as he approaches the taller guy.  
  
"Tsune- _kun_ ~" Tomoru says cheerfully, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Tsune is grinning from ear to ear, putting away his cigarette to an ashtray. "Umh, having coffee?" He glances toward the cup of coffee near his elbow. He laughs and tugs lightly on Tomoru's muffler. "Are you cold?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? It's freezing outside!" Tomoru replies but he takes off his muffler and beanie, putting them on top of the wooden bar, and ruffles his hair with his fingers.  
  
Tsune reaches out to his hand again, this time to tug on a few strands of Tomoru's bangs. Just lightly, almost affectionately. "Are you on your way for something? I mean, are you in a hurry?" He looks around the coffee shop. "Should we sit down?"  
  
Tomoru laughs, "I'm too early. I have time." He shrugs, signaling that he really doesn't mind standing but sitting would be nice. Tsune closes his book and points to an opened table near them. Tomoru grabs his muffler and beanie and chooses one of the three chairs around the table to sit on. Tsune sits himself just beside him, placing his book and his coffee cup on the table.  
  
"Coffee?" He asks.  
  
Tomoru grins. "Are you treating?"  
  
Tsune is this close to roll his eyes but he chuckles, instead. "Sure."  
  
"Then, if they still have that pumpkin flavored coffee, I'd love that. If not, anything will do."  
  
Tsune is back not five minutes later with Tomoru's share of coffee. He puts the cream colored cup in front of Tomoru and sits down beside his friend again. "So."  
  
"So." Tomoru repeats, staring back at Tsune, and laughs. " _Mou_ , Tsune- _kun_."  
  
"What?" Tsune wiggles his perfectly sculpted eyebrows, trying not to grin too widely. "I'm surprised to see you here. It's been so long."  
  
"It's barely a month." Tomoru chides, sipping on his coffee.  
  
"Is it? Yeah, maybe it is." Tsune nods, putting one hand in front of his mouth. He looks at Tomoru like he still can't believe that they're able to meet this way. The last time they got to go out together, there were other people with them. Their teammates, granted but Tsune has to admit that he misses that calming aura Tomoru seems to have on Tsune. Casually, he shifts to his right, just so his body is slightly leaning toward Tomoru's side. " _Genki_?"  
  
" _Un_. _Genki_. Tsune- _kun_?"  
  
"Ridiculously in need of sleep." Tsune doesn't hold back from admitting the truth, smiling a little.  
  
Tomoru winces as he spots the puff under Tsune's eyes. "Not at all?"  
  
"An hour or two. You know how it gets."  
  
Tomoru nods and pats Tsune's arm in sympathy, fully understanding his friend's condition. That is why stealing naps whenever and wherever possible is an art they have to master. "Anyway. You still owe me dinner." Tomoru says cheerfully, steering the subject toward another direction.  
  
Tsune frowns as he lights a fresh stick. "I... Really?"  
  
Tomoru pouts. "Last time we went out. You promised to buy me dinner but then there were Junjun and the others."  
  
"Ah." Tsune looks up to the ceiling. "But I ended up paying for everyone that night! So that means I don't owe you anything! Give me a break!"  
  
"Fine. Let me rephrase that." Tomoru says, "You owe me a date."  
  
Tsune curses as he tries to catch his fallen cigarette, preventing it from burning his pants, almost burning his fingers in the process before he put it out in the ashtray.  
  
"What the--- Tsune- _kun_! That's dangerous!" Tomoru scolds him. "Are you hurt? Let me see!"  
  
Hesitantly, Tsune puts his hand on top of Tomoru's open palm, unable to refuse the demanding tone and look Tomoru shoots his way. He gulps secretly when Tomoru turns Tsune's hand around, checking. Despite the weather and what he claimed earlier, Tomoru's hands feel warm. Tsune is positive he can feel little sparks along his spine every time Tomoru touches him. He has to restrain himself from grinning. The moment lasts only for a couple of second but Tsune enjoys it very much. He's not going to lie to himself. Especially not when Tomoru squeezes his hand lightly. "Be careful, okay?"  
  
" _Hai_." He nods obediently, feeling his heart sinking a little bit when Tomoru lets go of his hand. He takes the cigarette again and lights it, not wanting to let any stick to waste. He needs to refocus. More than his pants and his hands, he's more concern about what Tomoru said earlier. He's sure he didn't intend it to be an invitation for a date else he'd done something to refuse the others joining them. But then again, it was Jun who approached them first. It's impossible to refuse Jun. "Next day off, then." He says.  
  
"What?"  
  
Tsune coughs, "Our...date. I will let you know my next day off."  
  
Tomoru laughs in to his cup. "Really, Tsune- _kun_."  
  
"I'm a man of my words, you know." Tsune raises his chin a bit proudly.  
  
" _Hai_ , _hai_." Tomoru puts away his cup then once again reaches out his hand, this time to flick between Tsune's eyebrows. "Make sure you don't let anyone know this time."  
  
"You make sure you don't tell Kousuke or Ise." Tsune swats that hand gently.  
  
Tomoru grins. "Kousuke's fine. Ise is a problem, though."  
  
"Don't I know it." Tsune grumbles. "You spoil him too much."  
  
"Can't help it. Someone needs to make him shut up."  
  
They snigger at each other and something chimes from inside Tsune's pocket. Tsune fishes out his phone and clacks his tongue. "I have to go." He tells Tomoru, blatantly showing that he doesn't want to go if he can help it.  
  
Tomoru nods and finishes his coffee. "I better go, too. Can't be late."  
  
Tsune pulls a beanie over his own head as they stand in front of the coffee shop while Tomoru once again wraps his muffler around his neck and lower part of his face. "I'm that way." He points to their left.  
  
Tsune's eyes brightens up. "Great. I'm heading that way, too. I'll walk you."  
  
Tomoru smacks Tsune's arm. "Honestly, Tsune- _kun_."  
  
"Oh, shut up. Don't you want me to walk you?" Tsune raises his eyebrow at his smaller friend.  
  
"Fine. If it'll make you happy." Tomoru grins. "Let's take a picture first." He says, pulling out his own phone. "Come on, you know it's kind of mandatory. I have a Twitter account to maintain."  
  
Tsune smirks but he lowers his head, bringing it to the same level as Tomoru's. He glances at Tomoru for a second as he touches the side of his head against Tomoru's temple, posing a victory sign with his right hand. Tomoru snaps a couple of pictures of them and checks how they turn up. He chooses one and soon busy posting it to the internet as they walk. "Doesn't it take more of your time?"  
  
"No, it's not." Tomoru laughs. "You should open an account. Ray- _kun_ has an account. Why don't you?"  
  
Tsune shrugs, inserting his hands inside the back pocket of his pants. "Too much hassle. I won't have time to manage it."  
  
Tomoru snorts. "Well, you miss a lot of things."  
  
Tsune steals a quick glance at Tomoru. "Well, I certainly miss you."  
  
Tomoru elbows Tsune at the waist, chuckling. "I don't need your cheese, Tsune- _kun_."  
  
"At least it's a good cheese, Akazawa- _san_."  
  
Tomoru laughs out loud. "Whatever, Aoki- _san_."  
  
People turn their heads toward them, throwing a curious look but they don't really care. Tomoru even feeling bold enough to link his arm with Tsune's. It's only a short walk and it's only a brief meet but the smile on their faces say it means a lot for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a few years back when (this lovely site for some reasons didn't allow me to post anything idk why but we're good friends again now) Tsune hasn't got his Twitter account yet so I hope this will clear out any question regarding that part in the fic. I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
